The attachment of metal ions to proteins, peptides and other, smaller molecules is a fast expanding technology, which has numerous proven and potential applications in research, in industry and, particularly, in medicine.
In recent years, much of the impetus behind the development of this technology has been the ability to link metal ions to antibodies, especially monoclonal antibodies. Such metal labelled antibodies have found a widespread use, especially in medicine, where they have been employed, for example, to target the metal ion to a specific tissue type, both in vitro and in vivo. Thus, metal labelled antibodies have applications in locating specific tissue types (e.g. employing computer-aided tomographic techniques where the metal ion is in some way detectable) and in the treatment of cell disorders (e.g. treating mammalian rumours where the metal ion is a cytotoxic radionuclide).
Conventionally, attachment of the metal ion to a protein such as an antibody has been achieved by complexation by an acyclic chelate such as a substituted diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid [Gansow O. A. et al, Inorg. Chem., (1986), 25, 2772] or ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid [Meares, C. F. et al, Acc. Chem. Res., (1984), 17, 202] covalently linked to the antibody. Such acyclic complexes however tend to be unstable in vivo either as a result of acid-catalysed decomplexation or competitive chelate binding by Ca.sup.2+ or Zn.sup.2+ in serum, or as a result of competition from transferring [Moerlein, S. M. et al, Int. J. Nuc. Med. Biol., (1981) 8, 277]. The lack of stability can result in uncomplexed metal atoms in the body which have a cytotoxic effect on healthy tissue (e.g. bone marrow) or which markedly reduce the signal-to-noise ratio of an imaging technique.
A possible alternative to the use of acyclic chelates in the labelling of antibodies is the use of macrocyclic ligands, which has been suggested in broad terms [Gansow O. A. et al. Am. Chem. Soc. Symp. Ser., (1984), 241, 215; UK Patent Specification Publication No. 2122641; and Moi M. K. et al, Anal. Biochem., (1985), 148, 249-253].
We have now found a new class of functionalised tri-aza macrocyles, members of which are able to form more kinetically inert complexes with metal ions than are chelating agents conventionally in use for the attachment of metal ions to proteins and other molecules. The macrocycles of the invention are particularly useful for attachment to proteins, especially antibodies, to provide conjugate compounds capable of binding metals to give complexes which are advantageously stable in vivo.